


Wanna Fly, Gonna Fly

by Imagination7413



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Family Feels, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination7413/pseuds/Imagination7413
Summary: Cid Highwind is a man with a dream. He was also once a child with a dream. Good thing dreams can come true, with a lot of hard work and a bit of help.
Relationships: Cid Highwind & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Wanna Fly, Gonna Fly

The first time Cid Highwind, age four, saw a pole vault, he knew he would someday fly.

Cid didn't remember it, not really, but his mother told the story often enough that he sort of did.

"My nephew, Grenn, was a farm runner," Heather Highwind told her latest group of friends, "and the farmstead were having their little harvest festival. Competitions for yearly bragging rights, you know. So, one of their games was the pole vault, and my little Cid, I don't know what exactly caught his attention as we were watching Grenn, suddenly says to me, 'mama, mama, I wanna fly too!'

Cid, a room away, rolled his eyes as light laughter sounded. The young teen flipped a page in his book on aerodynamic basics, as his mother continued the tale of 'Why Cid Wants To Be A Pilot' for her guests.

"I'll admit, it is something else to see those boys launching themselves that high into the air. We were there for Grenn, but Cid could not be distracted, which, him being four, was fine, really. Grenn was teasing him the next day about needing to be able to run before you can jump, like the farm runners, and I swear he took it as genuine advice. Once we got home, he was a right terror for the next month, vanishing to run to this place or that. Only found out he was running errands for the neighbors when the old lady at the end of the block came by with a few gil to pay him as a thanks. Thank goodness we had a tight community back then."

Cid could admit that had been beyond reckless now that he was a bit older. The ladies in the next room seemed to agree, based on the gasps and murmurs of sympathy.

"It wasn't so bad once every one knew what was going on. We tried to curb it, but he's nothing if not bold, stubborn, and driven once he puts his mind to it. By the time he was seven he'd saved up enough to buy his own bo."

Cid grinned as noises of curiosity arose, and his eyes drifted from the book. He still had the bo, though it had snapped when he was eleven. The pieces were mounted above the his door: first thing he'd done on arriving. His mom called him sentiment. He called BS (not in hearing). It was his first big purchase with his first earned money. That was pride, not whatever cushy feels-y thing his mom labeled it as.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't involved in the sparring classes. Dale set those up as a birthday gift for his fifth, and they moved him into polearms when he was about six and a half. As much as I dislike him fighting, his teacher was an outright blessing when Dale died. Still is, really, even with this move. I know Cid's called him at least three times so far."

Okay, yeah, Cid could admit to that one, for his mother's sake.

"I miss Dale dearly, but this move wouldn't have been possible without the workplace recompense, and Cid needs this. My boy's smart, and staying would have held him back. Dale and I had been discussing it before the accident, so, terrible as it was, everything has been falling into place these last two years. Cid's taken to his new apprenticeship and classes like tea leaves in a kettle. That dream of his has only gotten stronger. I just know that someday my baby boy is gonna fly!"


End file.
